Der Talisman
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Hier ist eine Kurzgeschichte über Nagisa Kaworu. Seine Gedanken nach dem Tod und überhaupt seine Gefühle werden hier erzählt. Ich habe versucht mich in Kaworu hinein zu versetzen, um anderen klar zumachen, dass er wirklich eine menschliche Seite hat.


**Vorwort:**

_Der Grund warum ich diese Fanfiction geschrieben habe, ist, dass ich ziemlich viele Fanfictions mit Kaworu und Shinji verfasst habe und auch schon recht viele gelesen habe die eben diese Beiden als Thema hatten. __  
__Was mir aufgefallen war: __  
__Kaworu hilft Shinji. __  
__Kaworu heilt Shinjis Sorgen, er hilft ihm, er tut praktisch alles für ihn. _

_In allen geschichten die ich kenne ist es so, auch in meinen. Ich und auch andere benutzen Kaworu um zu zeigen das man verstanden wird, das man sich keine Sorgen machen braucht. Dass das Leben wirklich einen Sinn hat. _

_Deshalb habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben, um einmal Kaworus Gefühle zu presentieren. Wie fühlt sich so ein "Talisman" der Menschheit eigentlich?_

**Der Talisman**

Im Nebel, weiß und schwer. Meist feucht und kalt in der Luft hängend.  
Was ist das?  
Nebel?  
Ist dies etwas, das uns Leben bringt ... dieser feuchte, schwere Nebel.  
Er lässt uns nicht mehr atmen.  
Drückend liegt er auf ... mir!Dunkelheit.  
Schwarz und schwer. Meist unheiltragend und kalt in der Welt hängend.  
Was ist das?  
Dunkelheit?  
Ist Dunkelheit etwas, das uns Leben bringt ... dieser kalte unheiltragende Druck.  
Er lässt uns nicht mehr atmen.  
Erdrückend liegt er auf ... mir?

Blut.  
Rot und warm. Immer feucht durch Adern fließend, etwas warmes, dass Leben gibt.  
Es lässt uns leben und atmen.  
Die lebenserhaltende Flüssigkeit, jeden durchsträmt sie der leben möchte. Es gibt auch denjenigen Leben, die es nicht möchten.  
Allen jungen, frommen Schafen auf Erden, aber auch ... ja auch der anderen Hälfte.  
Diejenigen die es nicht verdienen, der schlechte Mensch ist auch ein Mensch. Eine Erfahrung die auch ich gemacht habe.

Noch ist es dunkel. Nich schreint kein Licht herein.  
Das was ich früher lernte ist noch nicht eingetroffen, doch da ich es lernte, weiß ich, dass es wieder so sein wird.  
Noch immer ist es dunkel und aus der Ferne scheint eine bekannte Stimme zu kommen, aus den Tiefen. Die unendliche Tiefe, die es nicht gibt.  
Nichts währt ewig?  
Doch ... diese Stimme ist ewig, diese Ewigkeit verhieß uns Geborgenheit.  
Diese Geborgenheit, war dies dass, was Sie als "Nacht" bezeichnen?

Nun noch etwas ... etwas mehr als Dunkelheit?  
Ein Schleier, ein weißer Schleier. Der wie des Sommers junger Morgen, wenn sie Sonne durch die grünenn Wipfel der Tannen scheint.  
Schließlich immer dicker werdend. Und der feine Tau legt sich drückend über mich.  
War dies etwas das, was Sie als "weißen Mond" bezeichnen?  
Die freundliche Stimme ... oh wie hat sie nach mir gerufen und wie hat meine fleischliche Hülle nach jener Stimme verlangt.  
Geantwortet hat jedoch die andere. Die Eine. Das Abbild von dem, wonach es mich und meinen Brüdern verlangte.

"Er schläft."  
"Nein, er ist zurückgekehrt."  
"Noch bevor es geboren war?"  
"Deine Kraturen haben sich daran schuldig gemacht."  
"War nicht er, derjenige, der mit einer echten gesegnet wurde?"  
"Erblicke das was davon übrig ist."  
"Was ist das? Schmerz?"  
"Eine Erinnerung!"  
"Einsamkeit?"  
"Nur eine Erinnerung! Eine Erinnerung die seine Seele besudelt hat."

Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus.  
Wie eine Wadn liegt Feuchtigkeit auf ihr.  
Die beiden Stimmen murmeln angenehm. Meine Lungen füllen sich mit der weißen, dicken Flüssigkeit.  
Warum?  
Warum fällt mir das Atmen so schwer?  
Mein Herz schlägt schneller, unregelmäßiger ... oder ist es einfach nur ein Gefühl, das mir sagt, dass ich mein Herz spüren muss?

Pochender Schmerz geht mir durch die Venen, Aterien.  
Es schießt eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf.  
Oder sind es Erkenntnisse aus einer vergangenen Zeit?  
Vielleicht aus einem anderen Leben?  
Warum ist es so kalt und leer?  
Muss ich noch einmal von vorn beginnen?  
Dunkelheit.  
Nebel.  
Blut.  
Das Blut gibt Leben, ist das richtig? Oh leise, ihr murmelden Stimmen, sagt mir, was ist das?  
Was ist das Leben?  
_I...  
No...  
Chi..._

Eine neue Erkenntnis. Ungewissheit.  
Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Neben der Ungewissheit?  
Angst.  
Ja, das ist Angst. Warum spüre ich das ich Angst habe?  
Was ist Angst?  
Angst ist Schmerz.  
Was sagt uns Schmerz?  
Schmerzen sind dazu da um zu zeigen das etwas nicht stimmt.  
Aber sind diese Schmerzen real? Mein Herz ist das real?  
Bin ich real?

Realität, etwas, das viele Seiten zeigt.  
Eine Frage nach der anderen kommt auf.  
Die Stimmen flüstern Realität.  
Ja das ist es.  
Habe ich früher auch der Realität ins Auge gesehen?  
Aber gibt uns die Realität Leben?  
Nein, Realität ist Wahrheit. Wahrheit gibt uns Realität.  
Etwas, das ich nicht verstehe.  
War ich eine Lüge?  
Nein, Wahrheit verändert sich von Zeit zu Zeit.  
Wer bin ich nur?  
Bin ich real? Bin ich wahr?  
Wahrheit.  
Ein Wort das Sie kreirt haben um an etwas glauben zu können.  
Glauben ... Glaube...

In meinem Kopf gibt es etwas.  
All das ... was ist das?  
Die beiden Stimmen werden klarer...  
"Deine Seele."  
"Deine Seele ist zurückgekehrt."  
"In die Unendlichkeit."  
"In das Nichts."

Ich stehe auf. Noch immer ist alles dunkel, aber ich, wie sehe ich aus?  
Was für eine Gestalt habe ich?  
Ich habe die Gestalt ... die Gestalt von ...  
Lillim?

Ein Wort...  
Eine Bedeutung für mich ...  
in meinem Kopf...  
ein See...  
eine Melodie...  
ein Junge,  
ein Bad,  
ein Meer...  
... ein Meer, ein Meer und die Melodie.  
_Die_ Melodie und _Das_ Meer!

Dunkelheit verzieht sich. Der Schleier öffnet sich. Licht.  
Ein weißer Gigant.  
Eine dritte Stimme. Klagend, schreiend, aber sie weinte nicht.  
Sehen ... ins Meer sehen.  
Ein Spiegelbild auf der Oberfläche. Es liegt ein Nebelschleier auf der roten Oberfläche.  
Es riecht nach Blut.  
Und das Spiegelbild?  
Mein Körper ist verschwunden.  
Ich kann den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen...  
Was ist das für ein Ruf?  
Meine Hülle ...  
Mein Leben...

Die dritte Stimme wird nun laut.  
Zuerst nur leise, ich kann einen Namen hören.  
Doch kann ich den Namen nicht verstehen, in mir lag Schmerz.  
Der Schmerz ist noch immer in mir, kann ich ihn deshalb nicht verstehen?  
Weiß steht vor mir die zweite Stimme.  
Und wieder ... ja wieder taucht die Gestalt auf, die ich als Lilith kenne.  
"Komm zu mir."  
Sie kling so warm.  
Habe ich ein Herz? Stimme, sag, habe ich ein Herz?

_"Ka..."  
_Habe ich ein Herz zum bluten?  
_"...wo..."  
_Muss ich Schmerz in mir tragen um zu leiden?  
_"...ru..."  
_Wer bin ich?  
Ich lausche in den Armen der weißen Frau.  
_"Kaworu!"  
_Ich lächle.  
Ein gewohntes Gebahren, ein Lächeln.  
"Bist du des lächelns müd' ?"  
Die weiße Frau hält mich umschlungen.  
Ja. Der Schmerz. Der wahre Schmerz ist die dritte Stimme.

_"Kaworu kun, hilf mir! Hilf mir Kaworu kun! Bitte sag mir, was soll ich tun? Was soll ich nur machen?"_  
Die dritte Stimme stellt Fragen, die ich nicht hören möchte!  
"Wer bin ich?"  
"Hast du das vergessen?"  
Die weiße Frau, die zweite Stimme fragt mich.  
Die erste Stimme, eine andere Frau, sie fragt:  
"Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?"  
Ich bin müde ...  
"Kannst du dich verstehen?"  
"Weinst du?"  
Ja, ich weine. Ich kann niemandem mehr helfen.  
"Du bist Kaworu! Nagisa Kaworu!"  
"Du bist Tabris!"  
"Du bist das, was die Menschen aufgehört haben zu sein!"

Meine Aufgabe konnte ich nicht erfüllen. Was bin ich gewesen?  
Was war ich in den Augen des Jungen, Ikari Shinji kun?  
Ganz gleich was ich war.  
Die Wahrheit ist, ich bin keiner von ihnen.  
Anders.  
Ich verstand Lillim.  
Doch verstand ich nichts mehr, als ich in die Dunkelheit trat.  
Was war ich für ihn?  
Was war ich für all diese Kreaturen der weißen Frau?  
Was bin ich?  
"Glück"  
Was ist das? Ist Glück die Antwort?  
Ja. Ich bin Glück.  
Ich war Glück.  
Glück für jenen der nicht leben will.  
Mein Leben. Ich habe ihm mein Leben gegeben. Ich habe noch jemanden mein Leben gegeben.  
Ein Mädchen.  
Ein Lilimmädchen.  
War ich auch Glück für sie?  
Ja. Ich war auch für sie Glück.  
Aber jetzt ...  
Was bin ich jetzt?

Ich bin allein. Einsamkeit.  
Was ist einsamkeit?  
Ich bin müde.  
Meine letzte Erkenntnis im Leben hat mich müde gemacht.  
War ich nicht doch nur einer von ihnen?  
Ja.  
Eine kleine Seele die einen Auftrag hatte.  
_"Warum hast du mich betrogen?"  
_Die dritte Stimme ist wehmütig.  
_"Warum darfst du tot sein und ich muss mich mit dem Leben plagen?"_

Zu ausgenutzt um etwas sagen zu können.  
Den Kopf auf die Knie sinken lassen.  
Nein, ich habe keine Kraft mehr, mir wurde mein Glück geraubt?  
Ja, mir wurde mein Glück geraubt...  
Ich bin wie der Junge, und doch bin ich auch einer derjenigen, die anders sind.  
Das Glück das ich dem Jungen brachte, wollte ich Lilim schenken.  
Was war ich also letztlich für all die Lilim?  
Ich weiß nur, ich kehre niewieder zurück, denn meine Seele ist leer.  
Was ist in mir übrig?  
Tabris?  
Kaworu?  
Shinji?

Schmerz.  
Einsamkeit.  
Leben.

Glück?  
Lilim!  
Der Talisman!

**ENDE**


End file.
